My Frayley Romance
by GloriaJade
Summary: Hayley Williams and Frank Iero happen to be in the right place at the right time and it seems like it's not just coincidence...
1. Chapter 1

Hayley's P.O.V

I woke up in such a great mood. Today we were going back into the studio to record some of the new songs we had been writing over the summer and it's about time too! Our fans had been asking us for more material for ages!

I got up, pulled on my yellow skinnys and plain black t-shirt and put my hair up in a messy bobble. Nothing fancy. I ran downstairs as I heard my doorbell ring, then ring again, and again. "Hang on! I'm coming!" I shouted as I got to the door. It was Taylor coming to pit me up in his car to take me to the studio as he had promised. I looked at the clock and to no surprise Tay was bang on time as always, I knew I could count on Tay for anything. "Wait right there." I said as I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a box of Cap'n Crunch off the side, I would eat it on the way, and then followed Taylor out the door.

The studio wasn't that far away so we got there pretty quickly. As we pulled up I noticed Jeremy's car outside. "Thank goodness he's not late" I said as we got out of the car. We got into the actually room where Jeremy was waiting on us and I sat down on the couch, before taking a list of songs and lyrics out of my bag. We wasted no time and got straight into recording, while Tay was recording his part of Renegade I slipped away to the loos and to get some fresh air, it's really stuffy in those rooms. As I made my way back to the band I saw a guy stood taking a breather outside another one of the recording rooms. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his face but his shoulder length black hair caught my attention, if his face was a beautiful as his hair then I was in for a treat. He must have heard me walking down the corridor because he turned around and looked directly at me. His hazel eyes stared at me and I felt myself melt under his stunning gaze. No man could possibly be this beautiful unless he was some kind of vampire but not even then would I compare them. I had never seen anyone this beautiful before. While I was stood staring at him, which probably made him feel uncomfortable, it suddenly dawned on me that I had seen this man before, where, however, I couldn't remember for the life of me.

"Can I help you?" he said taking a sip of his coffee. I wanted to say so many things to him right then but I couldn't open my mouth. I felt like a giddy school girl except it was more like the school girl I had never been, no boy was worth my teenage years.

_Come on Hayley! Just say something! ANYTHING! _

He stared at me looking confused, I must have been blushing, I felt my cheeks go all hot and red. "Errrr... no! No, I'm good!" I giggled awkwardly, so awkwardly it sounded like a really cheesy fake laugh. My cheeks were getting hotter and hotter. We didn't speak for a little while, it probably wasn't that long but it seemed like forever, it felt like time had stopped.

"Well, I should get back to the studio. I'll see you around." He said and smiled his unbelievably cute smile. I had never seen a smile so cute in my life! He turned around and walked down the hall to the room next to ours, as he opened the door I got a sample of the music his band played which is when it hit me a second time. "OF COURSE!" I shouted, not realising I had actually just shouted it really loud. So loud that he turned around and looked at me with wide eyes, he was even cute when he was shocked, he deserved a medal for that.

"Excuse me?" he asked, still holding the door open and just at that moment the music coming from their room stopped and another man peered round the corner. He had scruffy red hair and he wore a yellow and black shirt with black jeans so skinny that they might as well have been painted on. I recognised him too. It was Gerard Way, the lead vocalist of one of my favourite bands My Chemical Romance, how had I not recognised that man early? "Sorry... It's just, I thought I knew you from somewhere and I just remembered where I knew you from. You're Frank Iero, aren't you?" I was still blushing and I think that both Frank and Gerard could tell. I bit my lip, a nervous habit I had picked up form Taylor over the years.

_Oh gosh! Taylor! Jeremy! _

I had left them in the studio! Frank was about to speak when Jerm came out looking for me, he didn't have to look very far, I was only down the hall.

"Hayles! I was wondering where you'd gotten to!" I turned to face him, as soon as he saw me his facial expression said it all. He knew exactly what was going on in my head, mostly likely my red cheeks gave it away, I hate how my cheeks blush so much.

"Sorry Frank, I gotta go. Busy recording, you know how it is!" I said in that same awkward giggle. I quickly followed Jerm back into the studio looking back once for a last glance at Frank. My heart skipped a beat as he smiled at me and I swear I made a little noise, what the noise was I really can't say, my mind was on other things.

_Mrs. Frank Iero. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley's P.O.V.

The whole day while we were recording all I could think of was Frank, Frank and a little more Frank. I found myself daydreaming most of the time and when I wasn't daydreaming I was listening to MCR and then that led to more daydreaming!

_What's up with me! I haven't been like this since Josh and I-_

I interrupted my own thought with a wince, almost as if I was in pain remembering Josh, the times that we had... him telling us he was leaving.

_I mustn't get caught up about Josh! He's gone and so have the feelings between us!_

While I sat there staring at the floor, picking at my brain and my thoughts, Jeremy and Taylor were just finishing up. Taylor was re-doing some of the guitar for Renegade when Jeremy noticed I was dazed out and decided to sit down next to me. The movement of the couch brought me back to reality. I jumped as if I had just been woken up from a really deep sleep and it made Jeremy jump too.

"HAYLEY! What is up with you today?" He stared back at me with a very confused and concerned face. I didn't know what to say so I just looked down and fiddled with my fingers. I bit my lip for what must have been the 20 millionth time today and that's when Jeremy picked up on what was up. He could always tell how I was feeling. That's what you get for being around the same people for so long. "Woa! Hang on... That guy in the hallway... Frank?" I blushed when he said Frank's name, even just thinking his name made me blush. "C'mon! You can't fall for anyone now! We have an award winning album to write!" He looked at me with a kinda 'bitch please' look on his face. I hated it when he pulled that face.

Frank's P.O.V.

"Okay okay, got it." The guys had sent me on yet another coffee run and I was starting to get tired of running back and forth to Starbucks. As I was walking down the hall suddenly, out of nowhere... SMACK! "Mother fucker!" Something had hit me on my side and knocked me down on my back. It felt like I'd cracked something as I tried to get up see what had hit me with such force.

"Oh my gosh! Frank! I'm so sorry! Are you okay! Are you hurt!" It was Hayley and she sounded really panicked. I looked up and saw her face was just as worried. The other bearded guy was stood behind her but he didn't really seem to care, if anything he seemed like he was glaring at me. I glared back with squinting eyes trying to be even more menacing than him, I probably won, there wasn't really a scoring system so...

The door must have hit my side as she opened it, I'm pretty sure she didn't kick me but I can't say the same for Hairy Face. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I stood up with a little trouble but nothing a good cup of coffee couldn't fix. I brushed my clothes and straightened them out, trying to look macho. That fall wasn't exactly the manliest thing I'd done today. I think she noticed me glaring and turned to look at Bushy Chin, I couldn't see what face she pulled but whatever it was put him in his place. His eyes went from squinty to wide in a matter of seconds. The girl with the power of a thousand goddesses.

"Err, I'm going on a coffee run for the guys, you want anything, Medusa?"

"Medusa? My hair's not that wild today is it?" She giggled and went bright red again then bit her lip... again.

_What's with this girl? She's so giddy._

"No! I just... forget it." I giggled too putting my head in my hands but quickly moving them again to look at Hayley and see her still giggling. I smiled back at her, just a little.

"No thanks. We're heading back home now we've finished for the day. We'll be back soon though! Will I see you around?" She was still bright red. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen her without red cheeks at all today. She was always biting her lip and as red as Gee's hair. I wanted to know if Santa was still glaring at me but I couldn't be bothered with him.

"Hopefully." I winked at her then carried on the Starbucks trek smiling to myself as I left the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank's P.O.V.

I lay in my bunk staring at the ceiling and going over my day. I just couldn't sleep! Whenever I couldn't sleep I would either phone Gee or listen to some tunes but since Gee was in the bunk above me asleep I couldn't exactly ring him. I rummaged through my stuff and found my radio, I put one ear phone in as I lay on my side. I tuned it to 105.2fm, as always, the only radio station I would listen to when I couldn't sleep was Kerrang! It made it all the more better when one of our songs came on. A Green Day song has just finished, I think it was '21 Guns', straight after it a song came on that I hadn't heard before but it was really good. _I let my heart go_ _it's somewhere down at the bottom. _I then realised that the woman singing was infact Hayley who I'd met today at the studio.

_The girl with the power of a thousand goddesses._

I smiled while I listened and I listen to every single lyric. Every word was sung so beautifully that my ears where in heaven. I couldn't believe that this was the Hayley that seemed so nervous, that was bright red constantly, that was always biting her lip, she sang with such power but she was so shy and awkward. The song ended and the radio guy announced it as 'Monster' by Paramore.

_PARAMORE! I know them! They do Vans Warped Tour and they did the Honda Civic Tour one year!_

I didn't even recognise Hayley in the studio, but to be honest I hadn't paid that much attention to Paramore in the past, maybe I would now. I continued to listen to the radio as I slowly drifted off to sleep...

Gerard's P.O.V.

When I woke up everyone else was already up and either eating breakfast or putting on make-up except for Frankie, no surprise, he was still asleep. I jumped down off my bunk and sat on the end of his, he didn't notice I was there and I kinda liked that. For a little while I just sat there looking at him and his angelic face that he always wore when he slept but I decided to wake him or the guys would soon wonder what I was doing. I crawled up the bed until I was next to Frankie's head, then I leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear "You're gunna be late for school." With that Frankie jumped and hit his head on the top of the bunk. What a way to start the day.

"Oww! Fuck!" He said rubbing his head with his eyes still closed, I assumed they hadn't adjusted to the light yet. He turned around and looked straight at me into my eyes, he was so close I could smell his disgusting morning breath on my noise. "WHAT THE FUCK! GET OUT OF MY BUNK!" He shoved me out and I fell and hit the floor with a huge THUD. Everyone was staring at us by this point and the whole bus had gone silent. I looked back at Frankie and couldn't help myself, I burst into fits of laughter rolling around on the floor and I think he joined in but the sound of my own laugh was too loud to hear anything else. Suddenly something sharp jabbed me in the leg and I stopped to see what it was. Mikey had kicked me to try and get me to shut up so I just smiled back at him and mimed zipping my mouth.

I sat up to face Frankie's bunk while he just sat there rubbing his head and eyes at the same time. "So, Sleeping Beauty, why the big sleep in?"

"I didn't get to sleep 'til, like, something past 3 or something. I dunno." He looked down and moved his radio off his bunk and into his bag of stuff which he kept next to his bunk. He must have been listening to it last night to help him sleep, that's what he didn't when he couldn't call me. He took off his shirt just as Ray had thrown him a clean one from the other side of the bus, it hit him right in the face. He put on his clean shirt and got up to go to the bathroom but he could because I was sat in the way. He gestured for me to move so I got up too and walked over to grab some breakfast. I watched him slowly drag himself to the bathroom, he looked so tired.

_What were you thinking about last night Frankie? What kept you from dreaming?_

Frank's P.O.V.

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom and I looked awful!

_I really should have got more sleep last night. I look like something that would be on the front cover of Fangoria!_

I ran the cold water tap and splashed my face with it to try and wake me up. I needed to be fresh and ready to go back to the studio to do some more stuff. Hopefully Hayley would be there again, I could tell her that I heard their song on the radio last night and I thought it was awesome. Maybe she would have calmed down a little since yesterday, maybe her cheeks would be a little paler, maybe her lip would be a little less bitten. I didn't mind that, I actually think it's quite cute. It's a good look for her, cute. She certainly pulls it off well. Actually she's kinda adorable. I dried my face with a towel and looked in the mirror again, I knew I had to get rid of this huge grin on my face before Gee or anyone else teased me but it was hard! I was just so excited to see Hayley again and Beard face... I wanted to show him some more of my evil faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed as I checked my twitter, I didn't really tweet much these days, just checked up on things. It didn't take that long but I didn't want to get up because I just couldn't be bothered to drag myself out of bed. I loved playing guitar and drums but sometimes it just takes it out of y'all and I knew Hayles would be all giggly and not herself again, which I wasn't looking forward to. I don't know what got over her the other day but she was acting like a completely different girl and I didn't like that at all. Hopefully it was just an off day. I managed to crawl out of bed throw on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt before brushing my teeth, I would grab something to eat in town later. I looked at my watch to make sure I wasn't late for picking up Hayley even though I knew I wouldn't be, maybe I was just nervous. Getting these new songs recorded was really nerve racking so little things were starting to nudge me a bit more than usual.

As I left the house and got in my car to head over to Hayley's I thought about the good old days when I used to drive with Zac to the studio. Seems like everything's changing these days, for the better? I hope so.

I pulled up at Hayley's and beeped the horn, it was unusually cold for this time of year and I didn't want to get all frozen waiting for her to get ready. She wasn't as long as I had expected, "Morning" I said as she got in the passenger side.

"Hey. You felt how cold it is out there?" She said rubbing her hands, over emphasising her point "I've had to dig out my big coat!" We drove to the studio just like we had yesterday, Hayley just as excitable as she was yesterday. Great. She's still 'the other Hayley'.

Hayley's P.O.V.

EEEEEEEEY! Back to the studio! I couldn't wait to get back and see Frank... and record of course. We had gotten most of the parts done for Renegade but there's much more editing to go. Maybe we'd get a chance to start on one of our other new songs today. We pulled up and got out the car, Jeremy was already there again so we didn't have to wait on him. Turns out he was waiting for us.

"Where have you been? What time do you call this!" He looked pretty angry for Jeremy and we must have looked pretty confused. I looked at my watch and I saw Tay look at his in the corner of my eye, we were on time.

"What are you talking about Jeremy? We're on time." Taylor told him taking another look at his watch, double checking no doubt. Jeremy looked just as confused as we did and took a look at his watch.

He shoved it in Tay's face "Look! You're one hour late!" He then shoved it in my face then back at Taylor.

"Dude, I think your watch is wrong." We both burst out laughing and I think Taylor's face went red but there were too many tears in my eyes to tell properly. Just then I heard the door slam behind me and a familiar voice came from that direction. That soft, sweat, with a hint of a smoker's voice that made the very pit of my stomach do summersaults like Dick Grayson. The very voice I'd been dreaming to hear again all night. Frank was here. I turned around, still laughing, without realising how close to the door I was stood and nearly head butted Frank. My heart jumped and I froze in mid laugh, scared to breathe incase my breath stunk even though I hadn't ate anything stinky this morning.

_DAMN IT! I'M BLUSHING AGAIN! _

He just stared into my eyes, we were roughly the same height so our eyes were on the same line. It was only when Jeremy coughed very awkwardly that I realised what I was doing and if I didn't know any better I would say the same for Frank. Suddenly Frank was thrust upon me and I fell over with him losing his balance as well and landing on top of me. Just when I thought the moment couldn't get any more awkward.

"Whoa man! I'm sorry!" Gerard must have been talking to Mikey when he pushed the door open so he didn't notice Frank stood by the door. Ray was collecting things from their bus so he came in late and missed the 'show'. His face when he walked in was priceless and he nearly dropped everything he was carrying. Frank stood up and brushed himself down looking pretty embarrassed, Taylor then helped me up and brushed me down while I sorted out my hair. "Sorry about him Hayley. He can't control himself around women." Gerard said shoving Frank's shoulder and winking at him. Frank went red for the first time, I didn't feel like such an idiot when someone else was just as read as me. Jeremy and Taylor must have been getting bored with me because Tay grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the studio.

"Errr... looks like I gotta go! See y'all later!" And before I knew it the door was closed and I was in a completely different room. Separated from MCR again. I looked at Taylor and he almost seemed disappointed or jealous or something. I pulled a kinda scrunchy 'oh well' face at him and went to sit down on the couch. Looks like the start of a long, hard working day...


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor's P.O.V.

I watched Hayles as she was recording some vocals for our new tracks, that I was stoked for! She looked so naturally, so at home, so her. It was nice to see her in her natural beauty. What was it with her lately? She acts like normal when around us guys but as soon as she gets to the studio... I took a deep sigh. It would be nice if she stayed like this, just for a day or two.

There was a knock on the door and it made me jump, I was way too lost in my own thoughts. Seen as Hayles was busy singing and Jerm was texting Kat I got up to open it.

_Who the hell could this be?_

Another knock just as I pulled open the door, a hand missed its target and hit me smack bang in the middle of my face with some real force. It hurt so much! My nose throbbed in agony and I clutched it tight. This was not my day. I moved my hand and looked down to see a trickle of blood resting on my hand. "CRAP!"

"HOLY SHIT!" There, stood on the other side of the doorframe was that guy. That guy that was getting a little too close to Hayley this morning... I think his name was Frank. I just glared at him for a while because I didn't have anything to say to him. All I could think about was how much my face hurt and how much I didn't like this guy. "Hey man, that looks pretty bad, let me help you." He reached out to move the hand that I was covering my nose with and have a look at it, I imagine, but I just took a step back.

"I'm fine." I said as Jerm walked up beside me, laughing as he read his texts. He looked up and saw my bloody nose, dropping his cell in shock.

"TAYLOR! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" He nearly punctured an ear drum he was so loud. He took a step towards me and got super close to my face, checking out my injury. He then turned to check out Frank and scowled at him. Looks like we both had something against him. "Did you do this! Why would you punch Taylor!" Jerm didn't even wait for a reply but simply pushed him out the way grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me outside into the unusually cold hall. I let Jerm check me over but the whole time I was thinking about what Hayley was thinking. Did she see me get hit? Is she worried? ... Is she in there talking with Frank?

Frank's P.O.V.

I looked at my hand to see if there were any traces of blood on my knuckle but it was squeaky clean. The door was closed behind me and I noticed that the singing had stopped. I lifted my head and realised Hayley and the other dude doing the recording were both staring at me. Hayley even had her mouth gaping open while her eyes shone, fixated on me. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there like a lemon. Finally, I decided to take a seat on the couch and wait there until someone made the first sign of life and say something. It took a good couple of minutes before I ended up being the one to initiate the conversation. "I didn't punch him."

"YOU DIDN'T PUNCH HIM MY ASS!"

"Hayley, I'm serious! I was just knocking on the door and he opened it and my hand just-"

"FRANK! YOU MADE HIM BLEED! YOU MADE MY BEST FRIEND BLEED!"

"FOR FUCK SAKE HAYLEY LISTEN TO ME!"

Silence.

_Why do I get myself into these situations?_

"I only wanted to come in and see you. I never meant to punch your friend in the face. He seems... nice... I guess... I mean, I don't think I would punch him if I didn't know he was your friend anyway." I was still watching my feet as they danced around the tiny spot on the floor in an awkward kind of way; I had been watching them the whole time. I used them as a distraction so I didn't have to look at Hayley. I knew I'd disappointed her. She was silent again. I hated this.

She sat down next to me on the couch but I still didn't look at her and she still didn't say anything. I could feel her piercing gaze on my face, it's just a shame that I couldn't see it, it would really hit home how much I'd hurt her then.

"I should see if Taylor's okay." With that she got up and left. No looking back or showing any facial expression or showing any tone in her voice. I put my head in my hands and felt the happiness drain out of me. Sat there was probably the worst thing I could have done, I should have gone to see Gee or something rather than wallow in my quilt.

_Fuck it._


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey's P.O.V

"Hey, Man. Where's Frank?" I asked Gerard as I looked at my watch, working out how long he'd been gone. "He's taking his time." Gerard took a sip of his coffee still staring off into nowhere even though I'm sure he heard me, nonetheless I continued to get his attention. "Gerard!" Again he took a sip of his coffee but this time with a faint look of hurt in his eyes. I just watched him rather than disturbing him. It was obvious something was on his mind. "Well, I'm going to find Frank. He shouldn't be this long." Gerard nodded and looked on, so I just gave a signal to Ray that I was leaving and walked out the door.

As I was walking down the corridor I noticed a guy and a girl stood fussing over this one guy with blood smeared all over his face, I had a hunch that Frank had something to do with this. I overheard them saying things like 'I can't believe he'd do this!' and 'He seemed like such a nice guy.' Definitely Frank. I slowly took tiny baby steps towards them; I was going to approach this like an adult. It seems they heard me coming because they turned around sharply. "Have you guys seen Frank anywhere?" I said calmly, trying to make sure no-one got angry. I was just hoping that they were all relaxed.

The girl, Hayley I think, must have become very upset and tears began to roll down her face. She ran off down the corridor, leaving the rest of us behind. "Was it something I said?"

"Nah. She's just been a bit off lately" replied the guy with the bloody face "_he's_ in there." He pointed to the door next to them with disgust on his face... If looks could kill. I followed his hand and entered the room he was pointing to and I could still feel them watching me like vultures. I closed the door behind me, making sure that they could not eavesdrop. Frank was sat on the floor with his back against the wall furthest away from the door. Papers had been thrown all over the floor as they covered it like a blanket of snow. Chairs had collapsed and were lying on their side, snuggling up to the many sheets of paper. His head in his hands and his hands on his knees. A faint sobbing. I slowly and carefully made my way over to him, tiptoeing around the mess that had been left. I knelt down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Even the recording guy left me" Frank was talking into his hands still "why do I do this to myself? Why do I even bother?"

"Frank...?" I was uneasy around him, not sure how he would react to whatever I was going to say "look, I'm not going to say anything. Let's just get you back to Gerard and Ray and forget about this... Okay?" I helped him up as he brushed down his clothes and wiped his eyes. I didn't even know he'd been crying.

Taylor's P.O.V

"JEREMY! I'M OKAY!" I shoved Jerm out of my face and ran my sleeve under my nose. I was sick of people making a fuss over me when there's nothing wrong. I didn't say anything more but just ran after Hayley, I wasn't going to let her keep doing this to us.

I ended up finding her sat outside under a gigantic tree that towered over her petit frame; the mise-en-scene was like a fairytale. The sun shone through the gaps in the tree's branches and light up her teary face, it exaggerated her perfections and imperfections to show me the real Hayley that had been hiding in her little shell. My body gravitated towards her and before I knew it I was sat beside her, gazing in her eyes. "Y'know... your eyes sparkle in this sunlight." I pushed her fire truck red hair out of her face, the strands danced and lingered in my fingers. She looked up at me and stared back into my eyes.

"Taylor, what are you doing?"

I never noticed how soft her voice was before. I never noticed how vibrant her hazel eyes were before. I never noticed how beautifully crafted her heart shaped lips were before. My heart skipped a beat as she gently placed her soft hand on mine and leaned in closer.

"I think I know what's going on... You are Jeremy are trying to distract me from Frank aren't you?"

"...Huh?" I couldn't believe what she had just said. My heart stopped beating for that. I was hoping she could read my thoughts and I wouldn't have to tell her what I had suddenly just realised, and that would have made life so much easier for us all.

_THAT'S WHY I DON'T LIKE FRANK! I'M JEALOUS! ... Wait... I'm jealous?_

My head was spinning and I was becoming seasick with all the quotes and thoughts that were swimming around in my brain. If they could just leave me alone and let me get on with my life! Would it really be too much trouble for my emotions to stay at bay for a couple of months or at least until Frank left! My palms started sweating as the adrenaline shot through my body at breakneck speeds. I slipped my hand from underneath Hayley's and wiped them both on my jeans.

"That is what you're doing, right?" She continued to stare at me without a clue of what was going on in my head. That innocent look she gave me drove me crazy beyond belief.

_Why now? Why is this so sudden!_

"Errr... Hayles?"

"Yeah?"

"... I think I like you."


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor's P.O.V

_Oh snap! Why did I say that! What the hell is going on!_

"...You... what?" Hayley whispered as she gazed directly at my eyes; I assume she was trying to see through them to my mind and rummage around in there.

"I... err... I said I think I like your... errm... EARRINGS! Yeah! I think I like your earrings."

_Nice save._

"Oh." She looked around and took a few moments to herself before she turned back to me. I felt like a complete idiot. I shouldn't have said that and besides I had only realised I felt this way for her for a couple of minutes, which isn't enough time to go round telling people you like them. "Why did Frank punch you?" She just carried on as normal without even one cell in her body making any attempt at being interested in me 'liking her earrings'. By this point Hayley had been looking back at my face and waited for an answer.

"It wasn't his fault. I opened the door while he was knocking. That's it." I couldn't even look at her because I knew it would upset me but I could tell her reaction from the sign of relief slowly followed by a small giggle. I felt a smooth hand on mine and couldn't help look up to Hayley's face as she smiled her light-hearted smile at me.

"Thank you." We didn't say another word but just sat together under the towering tree. She began to shiver, we both forgot it was one of the coldest days of the summer, so I took off my jacket and placed it over her shoulders. It was perfect. Both Hayley and I, sitting under a large tree out of the shade, happy.

Franks P.O.V

All eyes were on me and Mikey as we walked back into the studio and sat down. It was silent for a while excluding the occasional sniff or cough. I looked up from the floor to see Gerard concentrating on me rather than the both of us. He put down his coffee and walked over to me, pulling out his MP3 from the depth of his pocket and handing me an earphone. Confused, I plugged it into my ear and soon the familiar sound of Ray's handy work slipped into my head. _**You're not alone in this.**_

A faint smile broke my emotionless face and I gently nudged Gerard's arm.

We didn't get anymore recording done that day, only sat around talking and drinking coffee or at least until there was a knock at the door.

Hayley's P.O.V

The door opened and Ray was stood the other side of it, softly laughing with the rest of the boys. Frank looked at me and abruptly fell silent before anyone else could even notice who was stood at the door. Without a word he quickly rose from his seat and rushed towards me. I backed up in fear, not knowing what he was going to do, unsure of what he was capable of. He pushed past Ray not even bothering to look at him or acknowledge him besides the shove and headed straight for me down the hall.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to have a go! Please don't-!"

_...Whoa._

Coffee. I was tasting coffee. I opened my eyes after I closed them in fright but it was pointless as Frank was so close everything was a blur, however from what I could make out, Frank had not gone to harm me but in fact did almost the opposite.

I didn't think about anything for the next, I don't know, Millennium, or however long it actually lasted because my mind just couldn't keep up. One moment I'm scared for my life, the next my lips are locked with Frank Iero's. He pulled away silently but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want this to just effervescence. I felt his hand slid over my cheek and put my hair behind my ear, his over hand he placed around my waste, and his forehead he rested against mine. He gave me that hummingbird heart beat I had only ever felt once before.

"I needed to prove I would never have hurt you on purpose." He whispered.

"Point proven." We both giggled then I slowly went in for another kiss. This felt so right. This was so natural. I didn't have to question a single second. Finally I opened my eyes to see his glorious face so close to mine, smiling so sweetly. I heard someone clear their throat from behind Frank and I peered round him to have a look. Gerard was stood there, quite awkwardly, watching the two of us as we stood in a tight embrace. Once again Frank and I began to giggle hysterically, at the same time I took note of who else was watching us and noticed Taylor leaning against a wall looking rather sombre. I didn't think much of it but continued to laugh because it was where I wanted to be.

Suddenly, there was a harsh force on the both of us, it was Mikey. He had hugged us and joined in with our laughing, though he had done it in a much faker way.

"Let the tormenting begin." Frank said with the same smile on his perfectly sculpted face. It seemed as if Mikey was the only person who wasn't either awkward or quiet or misplaced. At least he managed to make the scene more comfortable.

_Thank God for Michael James Way. _


	8. Chapter 8

Frank's P.O.V

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

My cell chimed with a message from Hayley: _Hey Frank, did I leave my jacket at yours? xx_

She'd been travelling nonstop for a day and a half to come see me yesterday as we hadn't seen each other since we met in the recording studio a month or so ago. We'd text and skype but it's not the same as being with them in person. We spent the day lounging on the couch and watching movies, with the occasional video game or jam session, ate popcorn and cereal as we comfortably moulded to one another's shape. Either she got so caught up in the day that she forgot her jacket when she was leaving or she left it on purpose as an excuse to pop by again... probably the first one.

I looked into the living room from the kitchen and noticed her denim jacket struggling to hang on to the arm of my couch. I'm surprised I didn't see it before because it certainly didn't fit in with the rest of my things, most of which were slung about as well, to be honest. My house was always a mess but it's not like I had any time to clean, I'm always busy with the band.

I leaned against the kitchen table to text her back: _Yeah, left it on the couch. Shall I bring it to ya tomorrow? Xx_

I didn't really like driving all the way to Tennessee especially because of the long journey but if it meant that it would give me a chance to see Hayley's habitat then I was quite up for it. I'd just need enough money for gas. Only a few moments after I sent that text message I received a reply: _Don't go to the trouble, keep it :) xx_

In a way I was slightly disappointed that I didn't have to go to Tennessee and see Hayley and her house but I suppose I didn't have to go on a 1 and a half day drive. I text her back saying it was okay then moved over to the couch, sat myself down and picked up her jacket. I gazed at the denim jacket for a minute or so, looking at all the badges and patches she had added on like DIY clothes ninja. It even smelt like her. While I was running my finger over the stitch work that was so neatly done I heard a knock on the door that made me jump. No one ever came to my home to see me, they would either ring me or not bother and that's why my house is such a mess, I never bothered to clean it because it was pointless. I placed the jacket gently back on the arm of the couch and walked over to the door, pulling up my skinnys on the way as they kept slipping down... I think my belt was someone in my wardrobe. As I opened the door I was confronted by a familiar face but it wasn't one I expected.

"... What are you doing here?"

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I pulled up on Taylor's drive and saw him open the door before I'd even turned off the engine; clearly he was waiting on me. I slid out the car and called "How late am I this time?" with a smirk and giggle, and looked at my watch to make sure I wasn't actually late but that wasn't me; that was Hayley's job.

"You're not late at all. I've just heard your car and thought I'd come to the door."

Taylor looked tired, I could see this in the way he slouched against the doorframe and the way his eyes slowly dropped every now and again like a sleepy sloth. I also noticed he was wearing odd socks, which wasn't really something I saw Taylor do a lot, only on his off days. I met him at the door and squeezed by his petit frame to his hall and followed him with my eyes as he sluggishly shuffled inside and closed the door with very low enthusiasm levels.

"Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." He took a big yawn and dragged his feet to the kitchen where, I can only assume from the sound, he made himself a cup of coffee. "So how've y'all been?" Taylor shouted from the other room. I took my place on his couch and called back;

"Not too bad, spent a couple of days with Kat recently. But what about you, man?" At this point Taylor wondered into the living room with his mug of coffee in both hands and slumped down on the other end of the couch, spilling a smidge of coffee on his shirt. He looked down, wiped it off, and carried on to take a sip. He finished and said;

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!"

"I can read you like a book! You're clearly worn out; I'm surprised you managed to get yourself dressed this morning!"

He slammed his mug down on the coffee table, once again spilling hot drink this time on the wooden table. He sat up straight and stared me down in a kinda intimidating way, not blinking or anything. I didn't move. I _couldn't _move. It was just so much of a shock that Taylor was so aggressive all of a sudden without warning. He didn't say anything to me for what seemed like far too long but simply watched me sit like I was playing musical statues.

"Life is tiring." His voice sounded like an old school gym teacher shouting abuse to the chubby kid trying to climb the rope. It brought back memories and frightened me slightly. This wasn't Taylor.

_What's happening? Everything's so different now. First Hayley starts acting out of the ordinary a couple of month ago due to this new guy in her life, and then we take a break from recording _ _so I can spend some time with Kat and I feel like I've missed so much in that short period of time. Taylor's so tired and emotional out of the blue. I don't know what's going on but I need to get the band together and soon..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A quick note; I understand that I've made one or two spelling errors and that I actually said Frank listened to Kerrang! Radio when they don't get it over in America... you probably didn't notice or care actually. However, I just wanted to point out that if I have made any mistakes just please ignore them. I do my best damn it! Anyway, thanks for reading so far and for leaving me some really nice reviews, I certainly appreciate it. The fanfic may seem a tiny bit slow at the moment but I'm just trying to make sure it doesn't turn into a fanfiction that's going to portray anyone in the wrong way or before it turns a little too forceful than what I was going for. But yeah, I love MCR and Paramore and everyone in the bands so I don't want anything to seem like I don't like them and that Chad and Jamia are great people who deserve to be happy with Hayley and Frank. Once again THANKS FOR READING! – Laura xo**

Lindsey's P.O.V. 

Gerard had been acting a little off recently, and no matter what I did it I couldn't seem to lift his spirits. As a result of this I thought it best to go to the one guy who I knew would be able to help.

His house looked small and untouched from the outside, the paintwork was still the original shade of white and the windows we're perfectly clean. I walked up to his front door and knocked two times, then waited for the door to open. I had never been to his house before, which was unusual as he was Gerard's best and closest friend, he'd also been round to our home quite a number of times. Whilst I was thinking about this, the door opened and Frank stood in front of me confused by my presence.

"...what are you doing here?" He asked with a bewildered expression painted on his face.

"Can I come in? I kinda need to talk to you."

"Errr... yeah... come straight through." He gestured inside the door frame and pointed down the hall to the living room. I slipped around him and made my way into the hall, stood there, and waited for him to return to me. Once he joined me he said "make yourself at home." I completely ignored the living room that he pointed to and instead followed him into the kitchen. As he started to make two cups of coffee for us I leant against the cabinet next to him and watched his hands as he filled the kettle, pondering what to say and decided my best option was to just be blunt with it.

"Gerard's been down lately, kinda miserable, not himself y'know?" Frank looked at me with an expressionless face as he handed me a mug of steaming hot coffee, then leant against the wall opposite so we were facing each other. "I've tried everything I can think of but he's still being a damn right miserable man. I was wondering if you had any ideas what to do." Frank was shocked by this, apparently he didn't realise that Gerard was down in the dumps and he even found it shocking that I came to ask _him_ for help. He put down his coffee on the surface next to him and looked straight into my eyes.

"Why? Why is he so upset? What's happened?"

"I don't know, Frank. I was hoping that you'd know." We both just looked at each other for a moment. Thinking of what to say next and what to do about the situation.

"Well, Frank, we need to do something about him. We can't just leave him feeling like he is. I think it's even starting to affect Bandit... she just sits at her little desk and colours all day. It doesn't seem like much because she's only a kid but she's normally climbing up the furniture and running amuck." I took a sip of my coffee and left my eyes focus on the tiled floor and only the tiled floor. I've never been this open with Frank and I wasn't really in my comfort zone, so to come out with all of this all of a sudden wasn't normal and wasn't me. I felt a warm soft hand on my arm that slowly ran its way up and down to comfort me, I must have looked like the same miserable sod that Gerard did.

"Don't worry, Lynz. I'll talk to him and find out what's up. Seeing you like this is enough to convince me that something needs to be done. Not that the way him and Bandit are acting isn't but..." He changed the subject rather abruptly. "You've never been to my house before."

"Huh?" I looked up at his face. This time I was the confused one.

"How come you've never visited me before?" He took his coffee off the side and took a long swig of it, getting the last drips at the bottom that linger and stick to the sides of the mug.

"I- well, I guess... I don't know." I left my coffee mug and moved closer towards Frank and grabbed his arms gently with both of mine. I looked deep down into his eyes and searched for the thoughts in his head but they all seemed so far away and out of place. "You're a really good guy, Frank." I hugged him tight and felt his arms wrap around my back and snuggle me like a blanket as I hid my face in his chest.

"What the fuck is this?"

I shoved Frank off me sharply and he stumbled over, nearly falling on his back. I turn to see Gerard stood in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms strongly by his side and his muscular fists clenched in anger.

"Gerard! What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, completely forgetting that we were in fact in Frank's house and we were not alone. For the time being it was just Gerard and I.

"Frank's my friend!" He matched my volume and tone of voice perfectly "and what is he to you!"

"What! No! There's nothing going on! How could you possibly think that!"

"Well imagine what I just walked in to see!"

Etc... etc... etc. It went on and on and on but it didn't go anywhere, just back and forth shouting and screaming and yelling. Nothing made sense as it was all just lies and accusations based on one tiny gesture of gratitude.

_Dear Future Self, never make any direct contact with human beings ever again, Love, your currently in-hot-water self._


	10. Chapter 10

Frank's P.O.V

This was hell. My heart was in my throat and my brain was being swirled around in my skull. My ears had popped from the pressure in my head and all I could do was stand there with my mouth ajar like a melon.

SLAM.

I was suddenly dragged back into reality by some kind of force to see only Gee stood by the kitchen doorframe with his hands by his side and an emotionless expression across his face. It hurt me to see him and Lynz fight like this and to see him after the fight was a painful aftermath. He didn't say a single word but simply strolled into my front room and silently perched on the end of my couch.

_Uugghh, for fuck sake._

Comforting people was not my strong point and I really wasn't up to it right now, I mean c'mon, half an hour ago I was texting Hayley and now I have a depressed angry man on my couch.

_Y'know what? If Gee's wants to act like this then fine but he can't expect that it's going to go by unnoticed. _

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and followed him into the abyss.

Jeremy's P.O.V

"Taylor, don't move. I'll be right back." I pushed myself off of his couch and slipped around the corner to the bathroom. Taking my cell out of my pocket and resting against the side of the bathtub, I dialled Hayley's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Jerm? Wadup, Man" _

"How soon can you make it over to Taylor's house?"

"_Errr... about ten minutes? Why?"_

"Just get over here okay... don't panic! Listen, I just need you here and I'm pretty sure Taylor does too so, ten minutes?"

"_Yeah... See you in ten."_

I hung up the phone and gave myself a minute to gather my thoughts before returning back to Taylor. When I got back to the front room he was stretched out fast asleep on the couch, one arm had become a pillow and the other dangled over the edge lightly brushing the shag carpet. I knew that he really needed this so I decided to let him sleep there whilst I waited for Hayley to arrive. I slumped into the kitchen and poured myself another cup of coffee whilst I mulled over what I was going to say to Hayley and Taylor once she turned up.

_So Taylor's real bummed out about something, I don't know what, but he says something about life being hard? No no, Look Hayley, Taylor's sorta down or angry or... Maybe we should take him out someplace nice? UUGGHH! This is so hard! Okay okay! ... Hayley I thi-_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I was distracted from my train of thought by Hayley knocking on the front door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She seemed pretty anxious and eager to find out what was going on, I must have sounded quite worried on the phone. I silently placed my mug on the counter and slipped towards the door making as little noise as possible because Taylor was still asleep on the couch, though he appeared to be stirring due to Hayley's knocking.

"Jeremy! What's happened!" Hayley shouted as soon as I opened the door.

"SHHHHH! Taylor's sleeping!" I yelled back as I pushed past Hayley giving me time to close the door so we didn't disturb Taylor.

"Well?"

"Alright, calm down... So Taylor's acting real weird, like I mean really not him at all. I think you should talk to him because I don't know him as well as you do, so y'know... you might be able to get through to him? Maybe, I don't know." Hayley's face dropped ever so subtly as those words sunk in. I could see the pure concern in her eyes.

She grasped the door handle, sliding my hand off it as she did. "I'll do my best." She took a deep sigh and strolled into Taylor's house with slight fear and little confidence. I didn't feel entirely comfortable with listening in to their conversation but I knew that I needed to hear this, and if it was going to help Taylor out then so be it. I leaned against the doorframe and watched Hayley as she knelt down next to Taylor's head and softly woke him up. "Hey, Tay. You got a second?" He began to stir and slowly open his eyes.

"Huh?" By the time his eyes were fully open he and Hayley were practically rubbing noses. "WHOA! That's a little close there, Hayley!" He shuffled backwards but kept on his side as I imagine he was too tired to sit up straight just after he had woken up. "...hang on... I'm sure you weren't here when I fell asleep."

Hayley giggled with her eyes tightly shut and a wide smile across her face. "I just popped by." She put her hand on his shoulder "something told me you needed to chat with me." Taylor closed his eyes once more and looked away from her face, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm just scared, s'all." Hayley took her hand off of his shoulder and moved back as if his words were flying out of his mouth and she was trying to get a better look at them.

"Scared? What are you scared of?"

"You... you're getting into that phase again when you find a guy you like and spend just so much time with him that you can't concentrate on us anymore. It's just... it's like I can feel you fading away from us... Don't look at me like that! You know it's not the first time! It happened with Josh and now it's going to happen with Frank too."

_Ouch._

As I watched Hayley take a sudden thump in the heart from that comment about Josh I felt like sliding away from the door and back into the bathroom. I knew Taylor didn't mean that in a harsh way but I couldn't help but think how painful that must have been for Hayley. We promised ourselves that we wouldn't bring up anything about Josh and Hayley being a couple anymore, that it was all behind us and had no relevance to our life now.

"Err, Hayles?" She looked up at me like a dear in headlights. "You wanna help me make a cup of coffee? I can't find the kettle." She didn't even look at Taylor but simply got up and walked straight into the kitchen without a word. Hopefully I had given her a chance to cool down.


	11. Chapter 11

Taylor's P.O.V

_Crap. Probably shouldn't have said that._

I watched Hayley silently as she drifted away elegant as a swan. I knew Jeremy was just making an excuse to get Hayley out of the firing zone for my word vomit... he'd used the kettle before. Once she and Jeremy had left my sight I sat back on the couch and relived what had just happened. Every word I had just blurted out echoed in my skull.

_Damn._

"I'M SORRY!" I shouted at the volume I found to be just loud enough that I wouldn't scare myself. It was so innocent it almost sounded like a question. "I'M A BIT OF A LOSER RIGHT NOW!" I stared off into the kitchen as if I were watching her through the wall and waiting for her reaction. Silence. Not even Jeremy made a noise, not even a cough. The atmosphere was tense and cold and I couldn't help but burden myself with the fact that it was my fault. "I'LL JUST... I GUESS I'LL..." unsure of what to say I faded off into a whisper "just lay here." I lay back and faced the ceiling, closed my eyes and daydreamed.

"Taylor?"

I opened my eyes.

"We can talk about Josh if you like."

_Am I still daydreaming? _

I sat up and perched myself on the end of the couch once more: eager to hear what Hayley was thinking. Hayley was sat crossed legged on my carpet looking distant yet focused at the same time. Her eyes were reaching out to me but her body language was positively uncomfortable, like she didn't want to open up. I leaned forward and took her hand in both of mine.

"You don't have to do this. It's hard breaking up with someone, especially someone who was so close to you before the relationship began. These things take time and maybe you're just not ready." Hayley tugged at her hand but didn't pull it out of mine and looked away.

"It's not that I'm not ready... it's just that... well I didn't know if you'd be uncomfortable talking about me and him." I loosened my grip and clearly she felt it. I straightened my posture and leaned back slightly as Hayley turned back to face me. "Taylor?"

"Why would _I _be uncomfortable?" my tone of voice had changed so suddenly from the gentle understanding me to the curious and questioning me. Funny how one idea can make a person change so quickly.

"I just thought that maybe you had something against Josh when we got together? Like you somehow saw a dark side to him that none of us did." By this point both Hayley and I were staring into each other's eyes, not with lust but with fear of the unknown. I was trying to figure her out and vice versa. We were unreadable.

Frank's P.O.V

I stormed over to Gee with a heavy step, so heavy that he looked up in wonder. I bet he was befuddled by how such a small man could make such a loud noise with his feet. I didn't take a seat next to him because I didn't think he wanted to be so close to me at this moment. "Nothing is going on between me and Lynz. Okay?" I was so stubborn with my words I spat them out "Nothing." I never took my eyes off of Gee for a second until he said to me;

"My life's falling apart, isn't it?" The question had me stumped. This was a little too deep for me.

"Look, man, you know I'm no good at this sorta thing-"

"Take me out." Gee blurted out with confidence and once again I was stumped, but mostly shocked.

"Take you out?"

"I need to take my mind off work, off people in general being shits. I know you can just help me forget that my life is breaking down for a couple of hours and that's all I need." Automatically my mind raced through multiple events and attractions nearby that we could stop by and check out for a day. This was just so out of the blue. Gee was perfectly fine when recording in the studio and after that he just slowly went downhill, so slowly that none of us really noticed. Midlife crisis? Perhaps. But surely he would by himself a flash car or take up skydiving. Whatever was ailing him wasn't going to get solved by making scenarios in my head so I decided to take action.

"Ok. We'll go check out some old cars. There's a rally soon I think." And as I said so a faint smile peaked in the corner of Gerard's mouth telling me that it was a good idea. From then on we both sat and drank coffee and spoke about how his life seemed a mess. There were moments when I left proud to be the one to hear this and the one he could trust. There were moments when I felt guilty for not paying more attention recently. But in the end, I was helping him overcome what was going on inside his head and we were getting to the bottom of it once and for all. The truth was that Gerard had just been so busy lately that everything had got on top of him and carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders had become a harsh burden. Sometimes things just get too much for one person that they descend into a place where their problems don't seem so bleak. This place may not be the best place to go but at times of need it's a comfort. Hopefully when I take Gerard to this car rally things might seem a little brighter and the world won't seem so cruel. Guess we can only hope that there is something to look forward to. "There's a light in the darkness of everybody's life."

**That little quote was from Rocky Horror btw. I just thought it was appropriate **


	12. Chapter 12

Frank's P.O.V

"Look at that Austin Healy! That's had a fair share of effort put into restoring that!" I was pointing out all the cars I could name in hopes of seeming knowledgeable in the subject. I don't think Gee was too bothered about what I was saying though. His focus was more on the sun and the open air. As we walked along side each other we got a couple of glances and whispers; I swear at one point some girl said under her breath to her friend "Aren't they them guys that Tasha likes? From that emo band?"

_Yuck._

But it wasn't about being recognised, it was about helping Gee forget all this troubles and honestly, I think it was working. He seemed to be enjoying himself as far as I could tell and I was determined to make sure I was doing a good job. The rest of the day we walked, talked, drew, sang, listening to music, did just about everything we could think of to pass the time and I honestly think Gee had nothing more on his mind than the activity we were doing at the time. There's no better feeling then knowing you've made your best friend in the world forget all the dark moments in their life, even for just a little while.

Hayley's P.O.V

"I..." I had nothing to say. I had planned the whole conversation in my head but now with Taylor's sudden change I had no idea where it would go. I simply stared back at him with my mouth slightly agar. I didn't blink.

"There wasn't anything wrong with Josh. I don't know where you got that from." Taylor's eyebrows burrowed down into his eyelids. I was finding it difficult to tell whether he was angry or disgusted. "Do- do you think I hated Josh?"

"No! I could tell you guys where good friends it just... as soon as him and I got together you two sort of... drifted apart." Bang. It hit me. Like a ton of bricks falling from a 50ft building. Taylor didn't hate Josh at all, he was jealous.

_But that means- what Taylor said at the studio a while ago... my ears weren't playing tricks on me. He HAD said he liked me..._

My face must have shown what I was feeling because Taylor's reflected mine like a mirror. He had realised that I had realised just what was going on and if Jeremy were to walk in at this point he would click just as easily as both Taylor and I. My face reverted to that open mouthed expression I wore just a few moments ago, which Taylor was now sporting quite well. I slowly began to shake my head subconsciously and Taylor, having enough of this horridly awkward time, stood up and headed straight for the front door. Jeremy must have noticed from the kitchen as he reached out for Tay's arm but missed just as he made his way out the door and shut it in Jeremy's face. I turned to face Jerm who had turned to face me.

"What's up with him now?" He sighed.

I rattled my brain to think of a suitable excuse (until I figured things out) but nothing good came to mind. Time was running out and I had to say something so...

"He went for a jog."

_Smooth, Hayley._

"Taylor jogging? Please!" He giggled and moved over to take Taylor's place on the couch. "Where's he really disappeared to?"

_Well. Might as well tell him, Hayley. There's no one better to confide in then the man sat opposite you with open ears right now._

I took a deep breath and explained the whole situation from start to finish, including that day at the studio and Josh and now Frank. Nerves surges through my every cell and even though I knew in my heart that Jerm was the best person in the world to tell all of this to, I was terrified of what he would say or even think of me. But why was I worried of what impression _I _gave?

"You didn't know?"

_**What.**_

"I thought you knew! Yeah Taylor's like you for years. It's just so obvious I assumed you were cool with it... whoa."

My head turned 360˚, or at least it felt like it, so much that I felt dizzy and nauseous on the spot. My stomach joined in and churned, twisting and turning the contents like a washing machine stuck on spin. I thought I was going to faint.

_Years!? How was it obvious!? Clearly it wasn't that obvious, Jeremy, if I didn't have a clue for years! Heaven's sake!_

All that confusion and nausea morphed into a bubble of rage making its way up my body, ready to burst through my skull and send the remainder of my brain splattered on Taylor's ceiling like a painting. My breathing was increasing along with the moisture leaving my palms. My eyes flashed colours of the rainbow with every blink leaving me blind with furry. That giant rage bubble quickly shifted all its energy down into my fist and before I knew it my tightly sealed hand had collided with the wooden coffee table, sending a crack up the surface of the wood and a siring pain through my fist and up my arm.

"HAYLEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Jeremy jumped up and just as sharply fell to his knees by my side. He took my flailing hand in his to examine it but there was no need. My bones where clearly broken into what felt like a million pieces. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He stared me down, towering over me and not breaking eye contact.

"I CAN'T BELIE- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I let my broken hand drop to the floor and the result was a bloody curdling scream. He tried to pick up my limp fist to nurse it (though how I have no idea) but once again the pain was too overwhelming to keep silent. "STOP STOP! Don't touch it!"

"Come on. You need to go to the hospital." He leaned down closer to me and put my arm over his shoulder to pick me up and carry me to the car but I pushed it away, ungratefully.

"I can still walk!" I got up with lighting speed and stormed out the front door just as Taylor had done, and with Jeremy close behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so long! I've had **_**a lot **_**on but I should be updating more regularly from now on. Thanks! X**

Taylor's P.O.V

_What the hell am I doing?! _

Before I knew it I was in my car staring blankly at the windscreen. A rush of every emotion possible was pelting me from all angles trying to burst out of me.

_I must have blanked out... think back... Hayley! Oh crap! _

I hid my face in my hands, embarrassed and ashamed that I'd abandoned her just at the one moment that perhaps she needed to understand me the most. Slowly I began to slide down the seat. I wanted to curl into a ball and disappear to another world away from here. It was then that I heard the door slam and a furious Hayley hurry to her car, followed by a worried Jeremy. I opened the car door and stepped out slightly.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to the hospital!" Jeremy shouted back.

"We're _what_?! What happened?!"

Hayley sharply turned in my direction and spat at me "Just follow us!" then jumped in the passenger seat of her car and forcefully shut the door. Without another word both Jeremy and I got into the driver's seats, started the engines, and set off for the hospital. As I drove, palms slightly sweaty, I thought through the last five-ten minutes... well I tried. My mind was blank. For some reason everything was a blur and all I could make out was a flaming orange smudge and a piercing silence.

Mikey's P.O.V

Frank had taken Gerard out for the day, everyone agreed that something needed to be done and naturally, Frank was the one to step forward. Me being his brother however, I was next in line to make sure he was getting back on the right track. Tomorrow he would come over for a round of classic movies, old horrors, and modern masterpieces. Movie day. But for now I had the day to myself and I intended to spend it trying out some new bass lines and getting in touch with my musical side. I was worried about Gerard and I couldn't hide that. He's my brother and we've been through just about everything together. All of my problems and all of his were shared between us.

Hayley's P.O.V

My hand was on fire. No matter where I moved it or what position it was in, it burned furiously. The heat was too intense and my eyes began to sting and itch. What kind of force must I have put into that punch to be able to destroy the bones in my hand so badly? I didn't care. There were other more important things on my mind than _how strong am I?_

"Are you really that mad at Taylor?" Jeremy said calmly, dragging my mind back to the car. I turned to him but he was still concentrated on the road ahead. His face was peaceful. It relaxed me.

"No" I replied honestly "I've never been _mad_ at Taylor." At this point I joined Jeremy in watching the world pass by "...my hand really hurts."

A chuckle: faint but reassuring. "Then why attack his table? I'm pretty sure _that _wasn't the problem." He glanced briefly at me then back at the road again.

I shrugged though I knew he couldn't see me.

"It was the closest thing that wasn't Taylor." My head now filled with reasons as to why I didn't just sock Taylor on the jaw there and then. Come to think of it I had no reasons at all. "I guess I felt sorry for him... didn't think a guy who's practically admitted a lifelong crush for me deserved a black eye." I examined my still burning hand, careful not to touch it but simply look at it to see if I could see any bones sticking out of my skin. The coast was clear. A positive thought I guess. I rolled the window down as I started to get flushed and the cool breeze chilled my face. My orange hair caught the wind and trailed behind me like a fire. "Maybe I should get a haircut." The houses of Nashville rushed by in a blur.

Jeremy made a left turn and the hospital came into view. We found a spot and Jeremy kindly helped me out of my car. We waited for Taylor who joined us within a minute.

"Now can I know why we're here?" His voice was testy and impatient and I could tell he hated being out of the loop. I lifted my arm, signalling to my broken hand and shrugged. Taylor eyed my hand inquisitively and opened his mouth to speak before Jeremy interrupted.

"This way" It was said in the tone of a nurse, the kind of happy nurse you see on TV, the nurse who would give you lollipops as a child after you scrapped your knee and made sure to slip you an extra sticker when nobody else was looking. He directed me to the entrance; hand on my back, as Taylor lingered behind us.

The rest was boring hospital business really: "Fill out this form. Take a seat and wait for us to call your name. It won't be much longer." Finally I walked out into the waiting room, hand mummified, to see Taylor sat playing with the string on his hoodie.

"Where's Jeremy?" He looked up, slightly startled. He reminded me of a puppy hearing the doorbell for the first time.

"Oh... he err... he went to the restroom."

I sat beside him, not making eye contact but acknowledging him all the same. His breathing in sync with mine. I examined my hand once more, this time prodding the bandage in certain places I thought to be more painful. The silence lingered in the air between us like water vapour after a storm but it was comfortable. After a moment had passed I shuffled over on my seat subtly and rested my head on his shoulder. I fit perfectly in the curves of his collarbone and neck and in that moment the anger that had been evanesced. We were two people, two ordinary people, one with a broken hand and one with a tangled hoodie string, completely at peace in each other's presence.


	14. Chapter 14

**If you are not aware already I'll tell you now. Sadly My Chemical Romance announced their split on 22-03-2013. This news devastated me and left me feeling pretty rough and if you are an MCR fan (which I would assume you are if you are reading this fanfic) then I'm sure you felt the same way. I want to say that I will miss My Chemical Romance dearly and that they helped me on multiple occasions. Their memory will carry on. **

**Unfortunately I'm not sure where this leaves me. I don't want to write about the break up because I wouldn't like to say the terms on which the band ended. There have been different blog posts from the band members on what happened from their side of the story but that still doesn't give me enough details or confidence to put it into words. Therefore, I am torn between ignoring the event in this story and carrying on as if they are still active or skipping ahead in time after the split so that it is acknowledged but not accounted in detail. **

**I would appreciate your ideas, thoughts, and input on this so please let me know how you would like to see this pan out. For now this chapter will be very short while I figure out what's going to happen. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you all.**

**MCR: 2001-2013 xo**

Jeremy's P.O.V

I turned the corner to see Hayley casually resting her head on Taylor's neck. Both of them sat in silence from what I could tell. I decided to leave them for a moment and took a seat down another corridor where they wouldn't notice me. I thought this a good time to text Kat. This is how the conversation went:

_You'll never guess what went down today x_

What went down? Hairy face what happened? X

_Haylz found out how Tay feels and she got mad and bust her fist x_

She didn't know b4? And what do you mean bust her fist? X

_I couldn't tell you what happened just suddenly punched the table and now it's in a cast x_

YOU'RE KIDDING! Was she really that mad about it? X

_I guess it's just cuz he kept it from her. Not so much mad but disappointed? I dunno. I can't understand girls x_

Haha. But everyone else is ok? Nobody's badly hurt? X

_No were all good. Should be home soon, I'll see you in a bit x_

Cya Hairy Face x

I put my phone away, took a deep breath, and run my fingers threw my hair. If there ever was a weird day that was definitely it. But seeing those two sat together like that was reassuring and hopefully they'd be back to normal in no time. I checked my watch and made my way back to the waiting room.


End file.
